Valentine
by MsMarilynAdams
Summary: Alright, this is a very dark one-shot. I might expand but I dunno .-. This story is about what happens when a crush slips into obsession. AU. No, I don't think of Donnie and Raph like this but I couldn't get it out of my head. I guess they would be considered Dark Turtles? R&R!


_**Oh, my love,**_

_**Please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands**_

_**And we'll start a new life.**_

I screamed again. And again. I'm not sure when I started actually. My body shook as I clung to the terrified blonde next to me, her hands grasping my arms painfully as we stood there. Sarina stayed silent, mouth open and eyes unblinking. Shock. The turtles that stood in front of us in the pouring rain, lightening illuminating their hulking figures in a way that made my skin crawl. At their feet lay what had once been Casey and Jake. The rain water pushed and swirled their blood down the slanted alley, the putrid mix sloshing against our sneakers.

"Sarina! SARINA, GET BACK! Donnie, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" My voice felt like it was tearing, my heart pounding as I yanked her back, pushing the water, tears and red hair out of my face roughly, bumping into the brick wall behind us. My eyes shot to the turtles again. Raphael's eyes were eerily bright and locked on to Sarina, a crazed smile, a smile born of obsession, plastered on his face as he held his giant blood-covered hands out to her, trying to coax her to him. She may have been shocked into silence, but the girl was pressed against that wall as hard as I was.

_I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on the telephone _

_To take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

We were completely trapped...

_You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine_

_The night he died._

_You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine_

_One last time._

"April, this is for the _best! _Don't you believe me? Have I ever calculated a situation incorrectly, Sweetie? Hmm? Raph understood. He saw what a nuisance Jake was, how much the prick got between Sarina and himself. Just like little Casey. Just like that idiotic," he accented his words by giving a hard kick to the black-haired boy's head, causing it to roll to the side unnaturally, "fucking Casey."

What the hell had happened to Donatello?! When did his little crush slip into obsession; insanity? Her heart lurched as she looked at what was left of her boyfriend, the boy she'd spent the last three years with. Donatello still clutched the chunk of meat he'd ripped out of Casey's throat. Raphael's sais were still buried in Jake's head. How the fuck had this happened? How did a simple, sweet double date turn into the horror-fest?

_There were Police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night._

_And the headlines read "A Lover Died"._

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you.._

"Sarina, baby, come 'ere. I won't hurt you. Never you," Raphael cooed, his voice sickly-sweet. There was a loud sobbing from my right side.

"S-stop! Get away from me! I hate you! Do you here me, you murderous monster?! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, finally getting her voice back. Neither of us had time to react to the threatening growl. We didn't have time to react as Raphael lunged.

_You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine_

_The night he died._

_You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine_

_One last time._

Pain split my side as Sarina was wrenched out of my arms, her scream piercing my ears. I hit the ground, throwing myself forward, desperately trying to grab her ankle or hand or fucking something! Her eyes bulged as she looked at me, the massive turtle picking her up like a rag doll. He crushed her to him and sickening crack tore through the air, followed by a blood-curdling scream of pain.

I couldn't talk, my throat raw and my mind numb as I watched her being dragged away. Suddenly, my vision was filled with the once familiar purple mask and brown eyes.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home._

_Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window._

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do because I'm so in love with you._

"It truly is for the best, April. I love you."

Quickly and without any warning, a rag covered the majority of my face. I struggled for air but only ended up coughing, my throat and lungs burning. Everything seemed to blur, to darken around the edges.

"It's ok, April. Shh. It's alright. I love you."

_**Oh, my Love,**_

_**Please don't cry.**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and **_

_**We'll start a new life.**_

_**I don't know much at all,**_

_**I don't know wrong from right.**_

_**All I know is I love you tonight.**_


End file.
